Ice Cream
by YamiRisa
Summary: Greg likes his Nick with vanilla ice cream. Nick/Greg - Slash.


**Title: **Ice Cream  
><strong>Author:<strong> AgentPufferfis  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> CSI  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nick/Greg  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M-rated  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Greg likes his Nick with vanilla ice cream. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own CSI and I never will..

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in sin city, Las Vegas, which was pretty normal for everybody in town, but today it was ridiculously hot. Everybody you came across were either sweating like pigs or almost wearing nothing (even the older men and women). You could mostly find people in the shadows the buildings cast around Las Vegas.<p>

Needles to say, everybody was pretty much miserable. Including Greg Sanders, who was born and raised in California and then lived most of his twenties in the sin city. He was used to the extreme weather, but this was even too much for him.

He and his boyfriend for almost four years now, were both sitting in their nice, green garden, finally enjoying their well-deserved summer vacation even if it only was for two weeks. "Urahh." Greg groaned as he threw his arms in the air. He was very fed up with the heat, that was obvious to everybody who walked by their white picked fence.

Greg's self-proclaimed 'beautiful' hair was in it usual crazy, spiky style, but it was drenched with sweat as was his tan skin. He had ditched the long jeans and for once he was wearing knee-long, army colored shorts and a black tank-top. He was sitting at their table in the garden, leaned back in a chair with the air conditioner on the table blowing a cool breeze right into his face, but the cool wind didn't help very much.

He signed deeply as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to look at his boyfriend who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the table, eating his vanilla ice cream. Greg's own ice cream had disappeared long ago while Nick ate his slowly, enjoying every minute of it. It was incredible that it hadn't already melted away.

It was really attractive to watch his boyfriend at the moment, eating his sweet, vanilla ice cream with a silver spoon while he was paying all his attention to the book he was reading. Nick would take a little bit of the ice-cream and put the spoon into his mouth, never removing the spoon as he enjoyed the ice cream. He just let the silver spoon hang out from his mouth. Sometimes Greg could spot that wet tongue of Nick's licking the spoon.

_Lick._

The whole scene sent tingles down his spine. It was almost enchanting, and Greg had his chocolate eyes watching every second of it with amusement. The pattern was quite swift and seductive and Nick didn't even realize it.

_Lick._

Greg spotted that pink, wet tongue between Nick's lips as he licked the silver spoon gentle, tasting the ice cream and taking every bit of it, not wanting to leave anything behind.

_Lick._

The Norwegian man licked his own lips without even realizing it was doing it. The scene playing in front of him was totally hot and extremely sexy in his opinion. Nick was always hot and sexy, but eating Greg's favorite vanilla ice cream was just. . . alluring to the younger man.

_Lick._

The uncomfortable part of the scene was the fact that it sent blood straight down south to his groin and that made his whole body even more hot.

Suddenly a frown appeared on Nick's face and Greg wasn't sure why, but it probably had something to do with the book the older man was reading. Then, as Nick turned his head to look him in the eyes, Greg knew it wasn't the book that had made the Texan frown like that. "Why are you starin' at me, G?" He asked after pulling the silver spoon slowly out of his mouth.

A playful smile drifted across Greg's face and stayed in place. "It's really impossible to look away when you look so. . . Damn hot and sexy."

Nick stared at the younger man; one eyebrow rose on his forehead as he did, while his hand played around with the silver spoon. "Hot and sexy? Seriously, Greg?"

"You eating my favorite ice cream is way to delicious to watch!" Greg grinned before he turned the air conditioner Nick's way. He pushed his chair back, stood up and walked around the table until he stood between Nick's spread legs. "You don't know what it those to me," he said seductively as he licked his dry lips.

Nick looked down for a moment, then back up and met with his lover's eyes. Having seen the bulge in Greg's shorts made him say "apparently I do." A small smile played across his rosy lips, eyes never breaking the contact he held with his lover's beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

Greg grabbed the book, placed the bookmark, closed it and laid it on the table before he sat down on the Texan's lap; the same grin on his face as he did. "Did I say delicious Nick? I meant incredible sexy and totally hot." He purred and leaned closer and pressed his erection against Nick's stomach, a moan escaping his lips as he did.

He reached for the silver spoon in Nick's right hand and as soon as he took it from the Texan, Nick laid both his hands to rest on Greg's hips. Happily, the younger man took the bowl from the table, and slide the spoon down into the soft ice cream, lifted it and raised it to Nick's face. Their eyes met for a second, and when Nick didn't say anything Greg knew the older man wanted to play along with whatever Greg had in mind.

With the same, teasing smile on his lips, Greg lifted the spoon to his mouth and happily licked it seductively away, leaving Nick to watch him doing so, their eye contact never breaking. He could feel Nick's groin slowly come to life underneath him.

"Taste sooo good, Nicky." Greg moaned as he stopped licking the spoon, laid it down and turned back to Nick. He gave him a goofy smile before pressing his vanilla ice cream covered lips against the Texan's.

Their lips met fiercely, parting almost as soon as they did and their tongues began a furious battle as they kissed; the ice cream still inside Greg's mouth. He could feel Nick pulling his hips closer to his own hardening groin, both groaning as their erections met hard and fast.

Greg pulled away and Nick whined unhappily as he lost the contact with the man he loved more than anything. And before Nick knew what was happening he felt something cold and wet sliding down his cheek. He looked to the side and saw Greg's hand softly caressing his cheek with his fingertips covered in the sweet ice cream. He turned to look back into his lover's eyes.

Greg leaned back into Nick and felt their erections meet slowly but pleasure able once again, making them both moan at the feeling. His tongue found it away between his pink lips and cheerfully he licked the ice cream away from Nick's cheek. As he did so, he felt Nick beginning to thrust his now rock hard groin into Greg's own.

"Greg-"

"Shhh, love." Greg purred as he began trailing kisses down Nick's cheek, jaw and chin until he reached the Texan's neck where he once again let his ice covered fingers caress his lover's cheek before he licked and sucked it away, listening to Nick's sweet, pleasure filled moans and feeling the hard thrusts against his hard groin. "You taste soooo good with this ice cream, Nicky." His voice low and husky, breathing hotly against Nick's ear. "Sooo good."

Nick was now panting. "Dammit Greg you little-"

"Uuh, love it when you talk like that." Greg grinned as an interruption before his lips moved from Nick's ear to Nick's cheek where licked more ice cream off. "Do it again,"

Nick groaned as he trusted harder against Greg's groin. "You teasin', little- ah! Shit." He hadn't noticed before now that Greg's hand had opened the shirt he was wearing and that the younger man now was covering Nick's well-build, Texan chest with vanilla ice cream.

Greg laughed softly as his ice cream covered fingers played with Nick's hard nipples. He was loving the sounds his lover was making. Feeling he had played enough with his lover's nipples, Greg leaned down and licked and sucked the ice cream from them, enjoying the way Nick was moaning his name and furiously thrusting their rock hard lengths together.

While licking and sucking his lover's nipples Greg's hand found it's way down his chest and toward Nick's pants. He zipped them and let his fingers gentle grab the hot member. "AH! Greg yes, please, Greg," Nick moaned, thrusting his groin into Greg's ice cream covered hand.

"Please what, Nicky?" Greg purred as he ran his fingers up and down his lover's length with teasing fingers, enjoying the whining, hot sounds his boyfriend was making. "Say what you want?"

Nick panted hard as he kept thrusting his groin into Greg's soft, teasing hand. "T-touch me!"

Grinning, Greg slide down his lover's lap and fell onto his knees right between Nick's knees. He looked up into his lover's clouded eyes for a moment before he turned to the throbbing length in front of him. He then paid his attention to the rock hard groin in front of him as he started licking the head of the cock in round, circular motions, tasting Nick and the sweet ice cream.

"Ah! Yes! Oh fuck yes," Nick moaned as he threw his head softly backwards, pushing himself forward, but not to far as Greg's hands on his hips stopped him.

Greg moved his mouth wide and took the head of the cock into his mouth, using his tongue as he played around with the hard length as if it was a lollipop. "Yes!" Nick moaned from above him. Greg moved again as he began licking the underside of his lover's length, paying special attention to the underside of the head as he knew it was a very sensitive and erotic part. He removed one hand from Nick's hips and gently began playing with the balls as he sucked, adding more to the pleasure.

He continued to lick from the head of Nick's hot, throbbing cock down to the base of it, using his tongue to gentle massage. "God, yes! Oh Greg! More." He softly laughed, making Nick moan even more and louder as he did. "Please." Greg moved to lick Nick's balls and soon enough Nick went over the edge with a laugh and cry of Greg's name.

Swallowing the semen Greg let go of his loves cock, crossed his arms across each other and let them rest on top of Nick's knees and he stared up into his lover's eyes, watching as Nick came down from his high.

"I knew you would taste good with my favorite ice cream." He laughed softly. "My two favorite tastes; you and vanilla ice. Just. . . lovely." He gave Nick a wink and his lover rolled his eyes at the words.

"You're crazy, G." Nick whispered softly as he pulled Greg up from the ground, back onto his lap and placed a gentle and short kiss on the lips he loved. He rested his forehead against Greg's, eyes never leaving the other man's. "But you're my crazy boyfriend."

"You know it," Greg grinned before sliding one finger back into the ice cream. He then sucked on his own finger, eyes still locked onto Nick's as he did. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw their neighbor and grinned. "We had an audience," he whispered against Nick's lips.

"Maybe next time do this inside the house."

"You know you loved it, Nicky."

"That I did, G."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review..<p> 


End file.
